


Coquito cum

by 9aynu99ets



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9aynu99ets/pseuds/9aynu99ets
Summary: Yes that is the title. Yes, these are multi fics because I do not have enough patience to make create a prolong story and I also think I do not contain enough attention span to focus on one plot. These fics focus on characters from Law and order SVU mainly gay ships.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba
Kudos: 3





	Coquito cum

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short work I wanted to put out but the next one will definitely be better I wrote this in one in less than an hour 😬 Tumblr- 9aynu993ts

“What are you wearing?” Rafael asks 

“I’m not wearing a costume for Halloween,” Nick says his tone leak with sarcasm but his wrinkled eyes and smile tugging at his lips was a contradiction. “You know you’re the only one dressed up,” Rafael says examining his basic vampire costume the black cape limply sitting on Nick’s back covering the white button shirt he wears to work every day to the plastic vangs engulfing his top row of teeth and black slacks with black leather shoes

“Very classy,” Rafael says going back to dealing with the pile of work waiting for him on his desk 

The raven hair male pops the fake ventures out his mouth into the palm of his hand. “You’re so boring,” Nick says taking steps from the middle of Rafael’s office to his side the man was always busy either cradled up in his office past hours or the courtroom and when he decides to clock out he is bringing work home as well. 

“I got all nice for you just so you can turn me down,” Nick whines turning his desk into a seat, “This is nice to you,” Rafael says stealing a look at his attire before they make eye contact. “Well, I can’t walk around half-naked at my job,” Nick whispers catching Rafael’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Amaro, get back to work,” Rafael says his calm demeanor would trick anyone else but Nick catches the pair of eyes on his lips and the sharp inhale. “Of course Captain,” Nick says hopping back onto his feet and placing the ventures in his mouth, “Should have been a pirate for Halloween,” Rafael laughs, 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑙𝑎𝑚𝑒 Nick thinks yet he is laughing along with the ADA smiling once again.

He exits Rafael’s office heading back to his desk he was working on a case recently assigned to him every bone in his body is screaming the perp did it and the case should ride along smooth so he wasn’t too stressed out.

With nothing to do Amaro hops on his phone checking news and his social media his boredom is not everlasting when his partner, Olivia Benson, is informing him of a call in case. A stolen car and a missing baby, great. They head out of the building into the police car making their way to the victim's location

After, interrogation of the parents of Nate -the missing baby- Nick concludes those nut jobs did it Tim's short temper and Ali's timid behavior were red flags. The detectives send out a search to find the stolen vehicle and any leads. With no further evidence or suspects, Olivia and Nick decides to handle the case tomorrow or whenever any new information is provided 

On their way back to the police department he and Olivia make small talk about random things and their case when they arrive, Nick takes documents of Ali and Tim files, and their child to grab his keys out of his drawer making his way to his car on his way out he sees the flashing light in Rafael's office but he does not visit him cause it's one of those nights, passed office hours, and everyone went home Barba needs his peace and concentration 

The drive home is short, thankfully. Nick cooks a meal for him and Rafael it’s a simple pasta dish with oven baked breadsticks. Placing the leftovers in Tupperware he runs a hot bath in the spacey tube big enough for two settling in the bed stripped down to his draws he watches re-runs of baseball until he hears the sound of keys being dropped in a bowl. Rising out of bed Nick meets Rafael half way to the bedroom. “Long day?” Nick asks, “Yea but not too bad,” Rafael says. “I cooked and ran us a bath” Nick says pulling the short man navy tie towards him for a kiss.

It was short but heated the slide of Rafael’s tongue not helping. “Hurry up before the water gets cold” Nick says dragging the other man by his hand to the shared restroom.

TBC....


End file.
